Un passé a changer
by Talphan
Summary: Que se passeraitil si des ninja du futur débarqué pour sauvé Konoha?Bah je vais vous le faire découvrir tous de suite!
1. Chapter 1

Voila, ma première fic!Donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent envers un débutant!Mais les critique sont quand même les bien venue

Bon je fais un court résumé:3 mystérieux ninja débarque du futur n plein examen de sélection des chuunin.Quels sont leurs motivation?Qui les à envoyé?Mystère et boule de gum!

Voilà, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: L'arrivé à Konoha!

_Un groupe de jeunes ninjas attendait devant les porte de Konoha, composé de deux garçon, l'un de taille moyenne, blond au yeux bleu, les cheveux très court, l__'autre, plutôt grand, avait une chevelure d'une étrange couleur violette et des yeux vert... sans pupille!Pour compléter notre trio, une jeune fille, au cheveux roux les accompagné._

**"Bon, on entre un jour ou on attend qu'il neige."** _dit la fille qui commençait a s'impatienter._

**"Oui, oui ... mais tu te rappelle ce que l'on avait dit?"** _répondit le brun_

**"Ouais, je ferme ma gueule je sais ... mais pourquoi on lui dit jamais rien a Talphan?(me suis mis dans la fic est alors? lol)"**

_La personne concerné ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre._

**"-Yumi, Talphan ne dira rien!Alors que toi ...**

**-Mais Kyô ...**

**-Pas de mais qui tienne, tu la ferme, un point c'est tous!**

**-Bon, bon ok."**

_La jeune fille commença à avancer en poussant un grognement, Kyô poussa un soupir et Talphan se contenta de levait les yeux au ciel._

_Quelque rue plus loin, ils croisèrent un groupe de ninja du pays de Suna.En pleine discussion apparemment._

**"L'espèce d'avorton blond ne perd rien pour attendre!Et cet Uchiwa me le payera!"** _lança me plus grand des garçon._

**"Tu l'avait bien cherché aussi!"** _rétorqua la jeune fille blonde._

**"Vous n'avez pas bientôt finis tous les deux!"** _dit le jeune roucains a ses coéquipier._

**"Ou - Oui Gaara."** _les deux avaient parlé en même temps d'un voix apeuré._

_Les ninja se turent sous les ordre du dénommé Gaara, et continuèrent d'avançé.Les deux groupe de ninja se croisèrent, le regard de Talphan et de Gaara aussi.L'homme sans pupille s'arrêta, les deux autre konohaiens(ça s'écrit comme ça?) firent de même._

**"Hum ... Gaara du désert, cet exam risque de pas être si ennuyeux que ça."**

_Quatre paires d'yeux ce tournèrent vers le jeune inconscient qui venait de parlé.Gaara s'arrêta a son tour, comment cet inconnu pouvait-il le connaître?_

**"-Tu connais mon nom ... qui es tu?**

**-Je m'appelle Talphan."**

_Tandis que les deux homme faisait les présentation, Kyô en profita pour "dragué" la blondinette qui les accompagné_.

**"-Hey bonjour jeune demoiselle!Alors comme ça vous allez participé a l'exam vous aussi!**

**-Eh!Tu te crois où là!Lache ma sœur immédiatement!**

**-C'est bon Kankuro je peux me débrouillé toute seul face à un attardé mental."**

_Kyô se tut, visiblement, il était un draguer pitoyable_

_et maintenant il avait Kankuro sur le dos._

**"ET MOI ON M'OUBLIE!"** _bleugla Yumi, tous le monde l'ignorait et elle n'aimer pas ça._

_La discussion continua plusieurs minute, Kyô, Temari et Kankuro continuèrent de s'engueuler, Gaara et Talphan ne parlaient pas mais ce lancé des regard assez ... effrayant et Yumi elle boudait contre un murs._

**"Arrêtez de vous disputez vous trois!"**_dirent Gaara et Talphan d'une même voix_

**"Mais ..."** _tentèrent les trois subordonné_

**"On y va, on a toujours pas de chambre d'hôtel je vous rappelle."** _dit Talphan à ses coéquipier_

**"Et nous, nous devons nous entrainez."**_rajouta Gaara_

_Les autres acquiescèrent et suivirent leurs chef d'équipe._

_Plus tard nos trois mystérieux voyageur se retrouvèrent dans l'hôtel, en pleine discussion apparemment._

**"-Talphan, tu crois pas qu'on aurai mieux fais de pas leurs parlé?**

**-Et pourquoi ça Kyô?**

**-On à peux être interféré avec notre présent en faisant cela!**

**-Tu t'inquiète pour rien.**

**-Talphan à raison, tu t'inquiète pour rien Kyô!**

**-Oui mais je vous rappelle qu'on est justement ici pour que notre avenir ne change pas!**

**-Merci de nous rappeler notre mission mais on sais tous ça!**

**-Nous devons trouver et arrêter Sephi et son pote avant qu'il ne change le passé, il n'a jamais était question de ne parlez a personne.**

**-Je sais bien mais il faudrait faire gaffe quand même!Le plus embêtant c'est que l'on va devoir participé a l'exam des chuunin, on devra faire attention de qui l'on battra!**

**-Oui mais l'on doit protégé leurs cible, ordre de l'Hokage ...**

**-Dormons maintenant, il est tard et l'on doit se lever tôt demain."**

_Sous le ton autoritaire de Talphan, ils obéirent et partirent se coucher._

Voila!Merci d'avoir lu la suite au prochain numéro!


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre! Tous d'abord merci a The big fan of Titichi ! je t'adoure!

Bon bonne lecture à tous

**Chapitre 2: Le début de l'examen.**

Le matin du jour du test des chuunin, les ninja se regroupèrent pour faire un dernier briefing. Il devait faire une dernière mise au point avant de partir. Ils se réunissèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel que Talphan occupait.

"Bon … déjà Yumi arrête de sauté sur ton fauteuil!"

La jeune fille surexcitée s'arrêta tous de suite et fit la moue.

"-Messant!

-Oui, oui c'est ça … bon alors vous vous rappelez de ce que l'on ne doit pas faire!

-Kyô, on à plus deux ans !

-Tu veux une sucette ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Talphan rappela à ses deux coéquipiers qu'ils n'étaient pas en récréation.

"Il arrive ce briefing!"

Kyô reprit son sérieux en donnant une sucette à Yumi, la jeune fille sembla ravi à la vue de la friandise.

"-Oui, pardon. Alors, je vous rappelle que l'Hokage nous a donné. On ne doit en aucun cas changé le futur!

-C'est un peu le but de notre mission je te rappelle …

-Tu la ferme ou je te reprends ta sucette!

-Bon OK …

-Merci, alors Talphan tu évite de refaire la même chose qu'hier ! Si jamais reviens en retrouvant Konoha en ruine, je voudrai pas que ça nous retombe dessus !"

Talphan ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il se fichait des remontrances de son coéquipier. Certes Kyô était le chef de l'équipe étant donné qu'il était l'aîné mais il ne le respectait pas pour ça. De plus Kyô avait peur de Talphan, de la même manière que Kankuro face à Gaara.

"J'ai était clair?"

Talphan haussa les épaule pour lui dire oui et aussi pour s'en débarrasser. Yumi, toujours avec sa sucette dans la bouche, hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas.

"Bien! Allez on y va!"

Les trois ninja partirent de l'hôtel pour rejoindre les lieux du de l'examen.

Deux heure plus tard, devant la salle 303.Une dizaine de genin tentaient d'entré dans la salle, garder pas deux juunin. Une jeune fille tenta de forcer le passage, elle se retrouva sur le sol, la joue rouge. Un autre garçon, en combinaison verte tenta à son tour. Le résultat fut le même qu'avec sa coéquipière. Nos protagonistes se lancèrent un regard avant de passé devant tous les autres ninja présent dans ce couloir. Les yeux se tournèrent vers Talphan et ses coéquipiers, des chuchotements se firent entendre.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ceux-là?" Demanda un ninja.

Personne ne sut répondre, et ils passèrent devant la porte en soupirant. Ils tournèrent pour arriver devant un escalier. Au loin l'on pouvait entendre la voie d'un garçon aux cheveux noir, puis d'une kunoichi aux cheveux rose dévoiler aux autres le stratagème utilisé par les examinateurs.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à la vraie salle 303.Talphan poussa les portes, pour entrer dans une grande pièce remplis de ninja. Tous venaient d'un endroit différent, et semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux.

"Wouaaaaw, y en a du monde dis donc !" S'exclama Yumi.

"-Ca se voit que tu a jamais tenté l'examen des chuunin toi !

-Bah euh … non pourquoi ?

-Quand j'ai passé l'examen il y a deux mois, ont été le double.

-Le double ?"

La jeune fille sauta sur Kyô pour qu'il lui raconte tous, son comportement exaspéra Talphan.

"Elle a 16 ans, mais elle se comporte comme si elle en avait 3 …" dit-il à voix basse.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir, Kyô tentait de calmer Yumi, surexcité pour rien comme d'habitude. L'atmosphère était tendue, tous les autres étaient venus avec la ferme intention de devenir chuunin. Cette atmosphère fut renforcée à l'arrivé d'un blondinet qui criait :

"Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, et je serai le prochaine Hokage !"

Tous les regards bifurquèrent vers lui, comme si ce jeune garçon allai devenir Hokage ! Talphan poussa un soupir, et ses coéquipiers ne firent aucun commentaire. Tous se turent lorsque l'examinateur entra, ils suivirent ses directives et il expliqua la première phase du test. Ca allait débuter par un test écrit… pas terrible comme première partit ! Et il n'était pas question de tricher, enfin pas plus de cinq fois. Chose assez surprenante, d'habitude les tricheurs étaient éliminés automatiquement !

"Allez, c'est partit !"

L'épreuve commença dans le calme, tout le monde retourna sa feuille et remarquèrent la complexité des questions. Ce n'était pas du niveau genin, ni même chuunin. Les questions étaient bien trop dur pour tous les postulants au post de chuunin. Tous ? Non, plusieurs personnes n'avaient aucun mal avec les questions. Dans ses personnes se trouvait Kyô, qui en 5 minutes avait déjà fini son test et n'attendait plus que la dixième question. Certain comportement, quant à eux, était très étrange. Talphan, lui, ne cherchait pas à répondre aux questions. Il faisait tourner son stylo entre ses mains, en fixant le vide. Yumi était l'une des seuls à se comportait comme tous les autres personnes, elle planchait durement sur sa feuille, en mâchouillant le bout de son stylo. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le calme et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par un kunai qui vola à travers la pièce. Toute l'attention des personnes était maintenant reportée sur l'examinateur et la personne visée par le kunai.

"Tu as été pris cinq fois à tricher, tu sors et tes coéquipiers sont éliminés aussi."

L'élève concerné protesta vivement mais fut interrompu par un examinateur qui le plaqua contre le mur. Il fut emmené à l'extérieur et ses coéquipiers le suivirent L'examen reprit, quelques numéro, correspondant à un candidat, furent énoncé par les examinateurs. Toutes les personnes appelées devaient quitter la salle, ainsi que leurs coéquipiers. A la fin du temps imparti, il restait environ la moitié des participants. L'examinateur expliqua maintenant les termes de la dixième et dernière question. Si, jamais l'un des participants répondait mal à la question, il ne pouvait plus retenter le test des chuunin de toute sa vie.

"Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de réussir cette épreuve, vous pouvez renoncer maintenant. Il vous suffit de lever la main."

Plusieurs main se levèrent avec difficulté, il ne se sentait pas capable de réussir et ne pouvait pas supporter toute cette pression. Certaines personne quant à elle était hésitante jusqu'à …

"Allez, posez la votre question ! Ne jamais renoncer, c'est ça pour moi être un ninja !"

Le doute que tous les participants avaient se dissipa lors de l'intervention de Naruto. Au grand désarroi de l'examinateur, trop de participant avait réussi l'épreuve à son goût.

"Il faut toujours qui la ramène celui-là … " Pensa Talphan, toujours devant sa feuille vierge.

La première épreuve fut donc terminée, l'examinateur, Ibiki Morino, expliqua quelles qualités un chuunin devait avoir pour réussir ses missions. C'est alors qu'entra en scène l'examinatrice de la deuxième partie de l'examen.

"Je suis Anko Mitarashi et je serai votre examinatrice pour la seconde partie de cet examen !"

Après cette entrée fracassante, tous les gagnants de la première partie du test partirent en direction de la foret de la mort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

La deuxième épreuve de l'examen de sélection des chuunins était sur le point de commencer, tous ceux qui avaient réussi la première épreuve se retrouvaient maintenant devant la forêt de la mort. On leurs fit passer un formulaire, leurs expliquant les risques prit lors de cette épreuve de survie. Nos shinobis du futur ne prirent même pas la peine de le lire, et le signèrent tout de suite. Kyo, qui se souciaient des actes de ses coéquipiers, rappela l'ordre de mission.

"-On ne doit pas faire d'ânerie, on ne doit surtout pas éliminer l'unes des équipes qui participera à la troisième épreuve.

-Tu nous l'as déjà dit ça !

-Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que tout ce que nous faisons change irrémédiablement notre présent ? Nous allons devoir prendre la place d'autres équipes, il y en aura peut être qui ne devraient pas être là qui y seront, et d'autre seront absentes alors qu'elles devraient y être…

-Tu marques un point, Talphan! Mais nous devons quand même limité les dégât, imagine que l'on élimine l'équipe de Shikamaru, ou de Gaara ?

-Y a pas de risque qu'on batte celle de Gaara…

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Yumi ? Tu oublies que JE suis dans l'équipe.

-C'est justement pour ça que je dis ça.

-Je vais rendre les formulaires."

Talphan prit le formulaires de ses deux coéquipiers, et s'empressa d'aller les rendre pour évité la dispute entre les deux enfant qui l'accompagnaient. On donna à son équipe un numéro de portes, et ils y attendirent le début de la seconde épreuve.

"Dites… vous croyez qu'on va vraiment arrivé à récupérer un deuxième parchemin ?"

Un long silence se posa, et quatre yeux se posèrent sur Yumi, elle se fit toute petite jusqu'à ce que Kyo rompent ce lourd silence.

"-Bien sur qu'on va y arriver ! Sinon, pourquoi l'Hokage nous aurait choisit pour cette mission ?

-Bah… je sais pas moi.

-Parce que nous sommes les plus apte à réussir cette mission ! Et puis il en va de la vie de l'Hokage je te rappelle ! On ne peux pas échouer!

-Oui, ça serait terrible s'il venait à mourir!"

Talphan poussa un profond soupir d'ennui.

"-Bon, elle commence cette épreuve?

-Talphan… cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid de savoir que l'Hokage à placer sa vie entre nos mains ? C'est tout de même…

-Tais toi, je me fiche complètement de savoir qu'il peut mourir.

-… "

Le silence s'imposa jusqu'au début de l'épreuve, et c'est tout en gaieté que notre petit groupe se lança dans la Forêt De La Mort, à la recherche d'une cible facile pour finir cette épreuve le plus vite possible. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Yumi s'arrêta et se mit à gendre:

"Mais je m'ennuieeeeeeeeeuh!! J'ai soif en plus, y a pas un truc à boire dans le coin ?"

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, Talphan poussa un soupir devant l'attitude de Yumi, Kyo, quant à lui, garda son sang-froid.

"Bon… tu veux qu'on fasse une pose ? Y devrait y a voir un ruisseau pas loin, tu pourra boire là-bas."

Yumi fit un mouvement répété de bas en haut avec la tête, c'était pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Talphan, lui, voyait cette pose sous un mauvais œil.

"Quelle perte de temps…"

Nos trois shinobi changèrent donc de direction, pour arriver devant un petit ruisseau, Yumi sauta littéralement dedans.

"-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ça fait du bien!

-Espèce de gourde… avec une robe aussi fine, on voit à travers maintenant!

-Quoi?! C'est vrai, Talphan ? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa me regardé surtout pas !

-Elle n'a pas mis de sous-vêtement… non mais quelle cruche celle là !"

Yumi, rouge comme un pivoine, se retourna pour cacher… ce qu'elle pouvait tandis que Kyo faisait tous son possible pour voir ce qu'il pouvait. Talphan se frotter le front, il croyait réellement avoir une équipe d'enfant avec lui. Avec une petite technique Katon, ils arrivèrent à faire sécher assez vite la robe de Yumi, qui n'avait toujours pas changer de couleur.

"-Merci Talphan, sans toi, cette espèce de voyeur en aurai profiter !

-Quoi ? Pour qui me prend-tu ?

-Pour un pervert!

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord!

-Si! Si Talphan aurait pas été là, tu me l'aurai jamais dis, lui au moins il est gentleman avec moi ! na !

-Arrêtez vous deux. On nous observe depuis tout à l'heure et aucun d'entre vous n'a rien vu."

Yumi et Kyo se regardèrent successivement l'un l'autre, Yumi était bien trop occupé à faire sécher sa robe et Kyo ne s'occuper plus que de la poitrine de cette dernière. Aucun des deux n'avez remarqué une présence ennemie. Un kunai vola en direction de Yumi, et un voix sortit de nulpart se fit entendre.

"Vous avez été long à nous remarquer, ce ne sera pas difficile de vous prendre votre rouleaux !"

Un galet intercepta le kunai, c'était Talphan qui venait de le lançait, pour protéger sa coéquipière qui avait été trop surprise pour réagir.

"Et si vous sortiez de l'ombre, au lieu de vous cachez dans les arbres ? A moins que vous ayez trop peur pour vous montrez."

Trois ninja, du village caché de Kiri d'après leurs bandeau frontal, firent une apparition, à la demande de Talphan.

"Peur ? Je vais te montrer ce que la peur signifie ! Shu, occupe toi de la fille, Amane occupe toi de l'autre !"

Une jeune fille, aux cheveux blond qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules s'avança vers Yumi, tandis qu'un garçon, la tête recouverte d'une capuche qui ne laissait paraître que deux yeux bleus s'avança vers Kyo. Le chef des ninja de Kiri, un grand homme, la tête à moitier recouverte, elle aussi par une capuche. On pouvait voir de nombreuses cicatrices.

"-Tu peux toujours nous donner ce que nous cherchons, si tu tiens à la vie.

-Quel parchemin avez vous?

-C'est plutôt direct comme question. Dis moi, à quoi cela pourrais t-il bien te servir de savoir ça?

-Ca me permettra de savoir si je dois me donner la peine de retenir mes coups ou non."

L'homme en face de Talphan sortit de sa poche intérieur un parchemin bleu, celui du ciel.

"Voilà, maintenant, on va voir ce que tu a dans le ventre."

Il rangea le parchemin dans sa veste, et lorsqu'il regarde de nouveau vers son opposant, il avait disparut. La voix de Talphan se fit entendre derrière lui.

"Konoha sempuu."

L'autre n'eut que le temps de se retourné qu'il se prit un coup de pied sauté rotatif dans la tête et vola plusieurs mètres plus loin. Talphan retomba délicatement sur le sol. De son coté, Yumi semblait avoir l'avantage. Elle lança un Katon, Housenka no Jutsu. Plusieurs boule de feu, en forme de rose arrivèrent vers la jeune kunoichi au cheveux blond. Cette dernière fit plusieur signe.

"Suiton, Suijinheki "

De l'eau, provenant du ruisseau dans lequel les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient, entoura Shu, fomrnant une barrière d'eau qui la protégea de l'attaque de Yumi.La barrière d'eau commença a se solidifier, Shu utilisait une technique Hyuton, ce qui surpris grandement Yumi. Elle tenta de la faire fondre avec une autre technique Katon Houseka no Jutsu mais cela n'endommagea même pas cette carapace de glace.

"Hahaha, tu ne peux pas me toucher, alors que moi, je peux t'attaquer sans bouger d'ici."

Aussi avait-elle dit ça, que Shu entamma encore un série de signe, et plusieurs pic de glace commencèrent à se formé autour de ce dôme. Certains partiren à une vitesse folle vers Yumi, elle les esquiva, tant bien que mal, sa robe se déchira à plusieurs endroit différent.

"-Alors, tu es prêt à abandonner?

-Dans tes rêves!Bubun Baika!"

Yumi enfonça son pied dans le sol, il ne ressortit que dans le dôme de glace, que Shu croyait imprenable, et elle donna un nombre incalculable de coups de pied dans la Kirienne(les habitants de Kiri, je vous rassure ce n'est pas ce qui mange du kiri!! xD). Shu tomba sur le sol, inconscient, un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvres.

"Hihi, j'ai gagné, super!!!!" S'écria Yumi, contente de sa victoire.

De son côté, Kyo semblait concentré, mais la victoire de sa coéquières le déconcentra un instant.

"Tu baisses ta garde!" S'exclama Amane

En effet, Kyo n'avait pas réagi assez vite, et un kunai lui fit une petite entaille au niveau du torse.

"-Je viens juste de voir que ton amie viens de se faire laminer par Yumi.

-Quoi? Impossible, Shu ne peut pas perdre, sa défense est imprenable!

-Pourtant, c'est le cas.

-Non!Suiton, Teppo Dam!"

Amane cracha plusieurs boule d'eau, qui fonçait vers Kyo à une vitesse folle. Elles le percuta avec une violence inouïe et ... avec un nuage de fumée blanche. Laissant apparaître derrière un simple morceau de bois. Une substitution. Quatre autres Kyo apparrurent. Des clones, ou de simples illusions? Difficiles à dire, et Amane ne pouvait pas savoir si le vrai était parmis eux. Ils commencèrent à faire tourner autour de lui, à une vitesse impressionnante. Le plus inquiètant pour Aname, c'est que tous avaient un kunai dans la main.

"Tu ne m'auras pas avec cette ruse! Suiton, Teppo Dam!"

Malgré l'attaque de Aname, les clones étaient toujours là, et ils lancèrent leurs kunai vers lui.

"Tu ne m'auras pas avec une ruse aussi médiocre!"

Aname sauta très haut en l'air pour éviter toutes les attaques, c'est alors que Kyo sortit de sa cachette, en composant plusieurs signes.

"Tu va manger une petite technique bien de chez moi! Raiton, Akakumo no den'kou!"

Un puissant éclair fendit le ciel et frappa le ninja de plein fouet. Celui-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus. Personne n'aurait pu résister à un éclair aussi violent, surtout pas un simple genin de Kiri.

"Imbécile!Tu vas nous faire repérer avec tes conneries!" S'écria Talphan, toujours en plein combat avec le chef de l'équipe de Kiri.

"-Comment... je ne peux pas perdre! Je dois vous battre tous les trois!

-C'est ça, en attendant viens te battre!"

Le Kirien n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver Talphan, il s'était de nouveau pris un coup de pied. Il était sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

"Attends, je me rends! Je vais vous donner mon parchemin!"

Même en entendant ça, Talphan ne s'arrêta pas et sauta au dessus de lui pour lui asséner un coup au niveau du ventre très violent. Cela fit une marque dans le sol, le pauvre malheureux venait de se faire briser plusieurs côtes, et il avait craché plusieurs gerbes de sang lors de l'impact. Il n'était pas prêt de se relever.

"-Il allait nous donner son parchemin! Tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance! Il ne t'a même pas attaqué!

-Il était faible, je ne me donnais même pas à 10. Estime toi heureuse, je ne l'ai pas tuer.

-Yumi à raison!pour une fois...

-Hey! J'ai tout entendu! Bon, après tout, ce qui est fait, est fait. On a plus qu'à récupérer son parchemin et...

-Je l'ai déja, on peut partir pour la tour.

-Quoi? Mais quand l'as-tu pris?

-Pendant le combat, et cet abruti ne l'a même pas remarqué."

Yumi et Kyo haussèrent les épaules, cela ne semblait pas les choquer, la question en elle-même leur sembla futile. C'était une évidence pour eux. Talphan se retourna et commença à courir vers la tour au centre de la forêt. Les autres le rattrapèrent et ils continuèrent leur chemin. La seconde partie de l'examen semblait n'avoir été qu'une simple promenade pour eux. Cependant, quelque chose troubla Talphan, et le fit changer de direction subitement, sous les yeux ébahis de Yumi et Kyo.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est pas par là! Reviens!" Cria Yumi pour le rappeler mais rien n'y fait et ils durent le suivre. Lorsqu'il sentir une présence pas loin, tous deux comprirent pourquoi Talphan avait subitement changé de direction.

"Il est fou ma parole!!" S'exclama Kyo

Lorsque Talphan s'arrêta enfin, on put distinguer trois personnes devant lui, à une dizaine de mètres environ. Kyo et Yumi se posèrent juste à côté de lui. Un des trois ninjas s'avança, il était roux et portait une grande jarre sur le dos.

"-Hey, c'est les types de la dernière fois, hein Temari?

-Les types, ils ont un nom jte rapelle!

-Salut Temari d'amour, alors, tu es d'accord pour ce restaurant après l'examen?

-Oh non pas lui...

-Je t'ai déja dit de pas draguer ma soeur!

-Et voilà que c'est repartit, on m'ignore encore!

-Te plains pas, moi je dois me coltiner l'autre demeuré qui essaye de me draguer..."

Talphan et Gaara lancèrent un regard noir à leurs coéquipiers, puis se regardèrent tout deux. On aurai dit deux glaçons, l'un en face de l'autre, le regard inexpressif, jusqu'a ce qu'un des deux entame la discution.

"-Vous avez récuperez vos deux parchemins?

-Nous nous dirigions vers la tour, lorsque j'ai ressenti ta présence.

-Tu veux te battre?

-Oui...

-Talphan! Qu'est ce qu'on t'a déja dit?!

-Gaara, ça ne sert à rien, cela ne ferai que nous ralentir, on a déja les deux parchemin.

-... mais je ne peux pas. Le moment n'est pas encore venu. Nous nous reverrons, lors de la prochaine phase de l'examen. Nous aurons surment l'occasion de se battre plutard.

-J'en suis certain.

-Bah voilà, maintenant Talphan à plus qu'une idée en tête...

-... se battre contre Gaara.

-C'est pareil pour Gaara! Depuis le début de cet exam, il n'a qu'une idée en tête! Se battre contre votre amis et un autre...

-Sasuke Uchiwa, oui on sait.

-Mais comment...

-Si tu veux, ma belle Temari, je t'expliquerait ça en tête à tête si tu veux...

-Non, ça ira merci.

-Hahaha, tu es vraiment un pitoyable dragueur! Heureusement que tu es assez bon ninja, sinon tu servirait vraiment à rien!

-Tais-toi Yumi!"

Talphan soupira, ses deux coéquipiers l'éxaspérait au plus haut point.

"Yumi, Kyo, on y va..."

Il lança un regard à Gaara, avant de repartir, Kyo fit un petit clin d'oeil à Temari, qui fit une grimace, il attrapa Yumi par le bras et suivit Talphan.

"Bah + vous trois! Eh mais lache moi Kyo!"

Yumi fit de grand geste, pour leurs dirent au revoir, jusqu'a ce qu'ils disparaissent.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr, quel drôle de type, il est vraiment pitoyable!" Grogna Kankuro.

"Oui, mais la fille est quand même plus sympatique, quoi qu'un peu bizar..." Commenta Temari.

Gaara se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaule, même si l'envie de se battre contre Talphan le démangeait grandement

De leur coté, l'équipe de Kyo ne parlait pas, l'attitude de Talphan inquiètaient beaucoup ses coéquipiers. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin à la tour, il était la deuxième équipe, l'équipe de Gaara les avait dépassé d'une vingtaine de minute.

"-Et bah on les a eu nos parchemin! Toi qui t'inquiètait pour rien Kyo!

-Moi? C'est toi qui n'était même pas sur qu'on y arrive!

-Nan, c'est même pas vrai! Et puis je te rapelle que l'on a un avantage que personne d'autre a!

-Oui, moi je sais...

-Euh... nan! Pas toi crétin! Talphan!

-...

-Oh, je t'ai vexer?

-Il en faut plus pour me vexer, je ne pleure pas juste parce que l'on me pique ma sucette!

-Maiiiseuh, tu sais bien qu'il faut pas joué avec la nourriture devant moi, et encore moins m'en piquer!

-Oui, ni à aucun membre de ta famille d'ailleurs.

-Hihi, toi, tu a déja dû discuter avec mon sensei!

-Oui, faut pas parler de bouffe avec lui... bref, faut que je fasse mon plan de drague pour Temari!

-Pfff ta aucune chance! Même Talphan y arriverait, avec un peu de volonté! Toi, c'est peine perdu!

-Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans...

-Cherche pas, on parle de meuf, mais comme ça t'interesse jamais.

-Ptet parce que LUI ne pense pas qu'a ça! Et parce qu'il ne dit pas qu'il parle de 'meuf' mais de femme!

-Vous pouvez arrêter de vous battre comme ça. Ca m'énerve, et ne me mêler pas à ça!

-D'accord pffff"

Kyo se concentra sur sa technique de drague, Yumi s'était trouvait un paquet de chips qu'elle venait de prendre au distributeur et Talphan fixé le mur d'en face, le regard vide d'expression. La seconde phase de l'examen était officiellement finit pour eux, du moins, c'est ce que l'on pouvait penser...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Les premiers tours éliminatoires, et de belles discussions

_La deuxième partie de l'examen de sélection des chuunins était enfin finis. Finis? Pas tant que ça, il y avait plus de participant que prévu, et les examinateurs durent prendre des initiatives. Des matchs éliminatoires. La moitier des ninjas présents dans l'endroit où aller ce passé les matchs. Comme l'avait déja dit Talphan avant la seconde épreuves, il y avait plus d'équipe de prévu, suite à leurs petit accrochage avec les ninjas de Kiri._

"**Raaah, Talphan, tu avais raison! Il y a 2 équipes de plus, notre petit combat à donc eu des répercutions sur notre présent. Espérons que cela ne soit pas trop grave..."**_ Déclara Kyo, à voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende._

"**-Je sais...**

**-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire? De toute façon, on est sur que ce qui doivent gagner gagneront nan?J'ai pas raison, Talphan?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas totalement sur...**

**-C'est logique, si jamais deux gagnant se rencontrent maintenant, l'un des deux sera obligatoirement éliminé.**

**-Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cette angle..."**

_Talphan soupira,et tous les trois se turent jusqu'a le début des match éliminatoires.Les premiers nom tiré au sort, ne furent pas une réelle surprise. Sur le tableau d'affichage, les noms de Sasuke et Yoroi__étaient inscrit. Les autres participants montèrent à l'étage pour suivre le match.Pour notre groupe, une discution à laquel ils ne pouvaient échapper commencça._

"**Je crois que... la mission va vraiment mal!" **_Déclara Kyo, sur un ton des plus rassurant._

"**Voilà que tu flippes, je croyais que cette mission allait réussir parce que, justement, tu es là!" **_Vociféra Yumi qui semblait en vouloir à Kyo._

_Talphan, voulant éviter une autre dispute entre ses deux coéquipiers, calma le jeu et dit sur un ton le plus neutre possible:_

"**Et c'est repartis... Kyo, on le sais bien, mais notre venu ici à modifier notre présent, c'est irrémédiable. Nous devons juste faire notre mieux pour que ça n'empire pas. Et Yumi, ne t'en prends pas à Kyo parce qu'il a critiqué ta cuisine. Kyo n'a jamais eu de gout en matière de nourriture..." **

**C'es triste à dire, mais la cuisine, c'est la seule chose féminine que Yumi sais faire. Kyo fait vraiment tout pour la mettre en colère. Je trouve ça étrange... enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème. **_Pensa Talphan, qui n'aurai jamais dit directement à Yumi que sa cuisine était bonne._

"**Merci Talphan!Heuresement que tu es là pour relever le niveau! Je te préparerai un bon ptit plat rien que pour toi, puisque ma cuisine n'est pas assez bonne pour môsieur Kyo." **_Répondit Yumi,qui ne faisait que remettre de l'huile sur le feu._

"**Je sais, mais ça s'annonce mal quand même. Imagine que tu tombe sur Gaara? J'imagine vraiment le pire des cas, car vous risquez de tous détruire. Mais si jamais on tombe sur Shikamaru, Shino, Neji ou bien encore Naruto? On serai obligé de perdre, et on mettrait en périls notre mission. Et Yumi je t'ai déjà dit que ta cuisine était trop épicé à mon gout, ça gache tout le plaisir!" **_Dit Kyo,qui tentait de se défendre._

"**- On véra, en attendant, personne ne sais contre qui on va se battre, donc on va attendre son tour. Et arrête de t'en prendre à la cuisine de Yumi.**

**-Oui, t'y connais rien, ça relève le gout les épices! Pfffff"**

_Un grand cri se fit entendre, c'était le combat qui était en train de se dérouler et ils avaient raté le début._

"**Shishi Rendan!"**

_Talphan, qui était dos à la zone de combat, en conclue que le match était finis. Il se retourna et s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras. Yumi et Kyo ne se lancèrent pas un regard un s'appyèrent contre les rambardes de sécurité.Tous fixèrent le tableau, attendant le prochain combat avec impatience.L'arbitre annonça le prochain match: _

"**-Le seconde combat oposera Zaku, face à...**

**-Oh, non!**

**-Et voilà, on a changer le présent!**

**-On va avoir des problème quand on rentrera!**

**-... Jin!"**

_Zaku, qui avait les bras cassés, descendit sur la surface de combat, le dit Jin descendit aussi.Il faisait parti des équipes qui n'était pas prévu.Un ninja de Kumo no Kuni. Il semblait terriblement tendu,à l'inverse de Zaku qui était sur de lui. Le fait que le second combat de se passe pas comme prévu sucita une discussion très importante sur les modifications du présent de Talphan._

"**Vous croyez que ça sera grave quand on rentrera?" **_Demanda Kyo, qui semblait réellement inquiet._

_Les deux autres le regardèrent, ils n'étaient pas du tout inquiets, au contraire même.Ils étaient totalement calme et détendu. Enfin ils étaient comme d'habitude, Yumi était surexitée et sauté partout, Talphan était un réel glaçon et on ne lisait aucune expression sur son visage._

"**Arrête de t'inquiètait pour rien. On s'en fiche que l'un ou l'autre perdent. Ils ne nous interessent pas, aucun des deux n'a gagné la seconde épreuve alors..." **_Commença Talphan._

"**Je suis pas d'accord! Regard, ce gars, Jin , il avait même pas réussit à arriver jusqu'ici!" **_L'interrompit Kyo, au bord de la dépression nerveuse._

"**Ecoute Talphan au lieux de t'inquiètait comme ça! Et puis ce combat ne nous interesse pas! Bon, Talphan essaye de le résoner, moi je regard commence se passe le combat."**_ Yumi, qui ne calma pas Kyo avec son intervention s'éloigna un peu de ses deux coéquipiers pour pouvoir observer le combat sans être dérange. Elle Laissa à Talphan le soin de calmer la boule de nerf qu'était Kyo. Talphan regarda partir Yumi, et Kyo fit une drôle de remarque._

"**-Elle n'arrête pas de te défendre! Je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant de bonne raison de m'inquiètait!**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?**

**-Quoi? Tu n'a toujours pas compris?"**

_Devant le regard perplexe de Talphan, il en déduit que non. _

"**Imbécile! Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais elle est tombée amoureuse de toi!"**

_Talphan regarda Kyo, comme s'il était fou. Yumi, amoureuse de lui? La bonne blague!_

"**-Ca ne te réussis vraiment pas d'être stresser, tu dis des conneries vraiment énorme.**

**-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours d'accord avec toi?**

**-Parce que j'ai toujours raison.**

**-Et pour cette histoire de cuisine? Elle a bien dit qu'elle te fera tous les plats que tu voulais!**

**-C'était pour te mettre en colère.**

**-T'a vraiment réponse à tout toi!**

**-J'ai toujours raison, je te l'ai déja dit. En attendant, observe le combat."**

_Talphan s'adossa au mur, et se mit à fixer le vide. Kyo soupira, il était maintenant sur de sa théorie, et comptait bien la démontrer.Il observa donc le combat, qui semblait assez interessant pour certains membres des spectateurs. Jin se battait au sabre, et Zaku utilisait ses bras qui propulserdes bourasque du vent. A la surprise de Kyo, le participant qui leurs était inconnu utiliser les même type jutsu que lui._

"**Ame no raiton. "**

_Jin concentra un grande quantité de chakra dans sa main, ce dernier format un boule d'énergie bleu. Il la lança en l'air en gardant sa main ouverte, tendue vers le ciel. L'étrange sphère flottait au des tête comme un nuage. Zaku, qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Jin, lança un attaque à pleine puissance. Voyant cela, son adversaire ferma sa main, et la descendit vers le sol. La boule bleu explosa alors, libérant plusieurs éclairs qui partirent dans toute les direction. Une grande partie, en direction de Zaku, qui ne put les éviter tous. L'attaque de Zaku échoua aussi, grâce à une étrange technique au sabre, il réussit à couper le vent en deux. C'était un chose assez invraisemblable mais c'était pourtant vrai. Zaku était toujours debut, mais incapable de bouger, Jin s'approcha de lui et brandit son sabre._

"**Le combat est fini..."**

_L'épée fendit l'air et trancha le bras droit de Zaku qui ne broncha pas. Le choc électrique l'avait paralysée, et il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Gemna annonça Jin vainceur, et Kyo se retourna et ... éclata de rire._

"**Hahahahaha, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée Yumi? T'es passée dans une tornade? Hahahahaha"**

_Talphan, qui n'avait rien remarqué, tourna son regard vers Yumi et ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire..._

"**Wouaw mais... qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?"**

_La personne concerné, se mit à pleuré comme un madelaine et expliqua son état._

"**Bouhouhou, c'est la technique de l'autre con qui m'a touchée! Et mes cheveux frisse vite avec l'électricité statique!"**

_En effet, les cheveux, normalement longs et lisses, ressemblaient maintenant à la laine d'un mouton. Un mouton rouge, une chose pas très commune._

"**-Hahaha! C'est franchement la meilleurs celle-là! Hahahahaha!**

**-Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi Kyo! Tu peux pas les faire redevenir... normal? Car la, ça te va vraiment pas.**

**-Non, a part si tu as un fer à défriser sur toi, sinon, je peux juste attendre. Et arrête de rire toi!"**

_Kyo se calma, après s'être pris deux ou trois coup de poing de la part Yumi. Talphan semblait traumatisé par l'énorme volume qu'avait pris ses cheveux.Yumi avait aussi attiré le regard des autres participants, qui avait la même réaction que Kyo.La quasi-totalité furent pris d'un fous rire, qui énerva encore plus la petite boule de laine._

"**Arrêtez de rire bande d'imbécile!" **_Cria t-elle. _

_Rien n'y fait et tous le monde riaient au éclait, même les senseis..._

"**Ignore les Yumi." **_Conseilla Talphan._

"**Oui, sinon je vais faire un meutre je le sens! Heuresement que tu es là Talphan!"**_ Répondit t-elle._

_Talphan réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Kyo un peu avant, il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais elle lui faisait toujours des compliments. _

**Non, il a tort, elle ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi. Elle sait qui je suis,elle sait qui je suis réellement.Elle ne peux pas m'aimer en sachant ça! Je ne peux pas le croire!**_Pensa Talphan. Kyo lui avait embrouillé l'esprit, et il ne se posait plus qu'une question. Est-ce que cet imbécile de Kyo avait raison? Cette question résonnait dans sa tête, et il ne se rendit même pas compte que les prochains combatant avait été désigné._

"**-Talphan, c'est à toi!**

**-Quoi? **

**-Ca te trouble autant de voir Yumi comme ça Talphan?**

**-Hey! Arrête avec ça Kyo! Talphan, tu dois aller te battre, et c'est une chance, je ne connais pas ton adversaire!**

**-Oh.. très bien.**

**-Bonne chance Talphan!"**

_Talphan descendit, lentement les esclaliers qui menait à la zone de combat. Il n'avait même pas entendu le nom de son adversaire, mais ça lui était égal. Ce match serai finis rapidement, il en était sur._

"**Commencer!"**

_Le combat débuta, et Talphan ne s'en rendit pas compte, en fait, son esprit était accaparé par la réflection de Kyo. L'homme devant lui parla, se qui fit revenir Talphan à la surface.Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il disait, mais il le fixait, en attendant qu'il avance._

"**Qu'est ce que tu attends?"** _Demanda l'homme._

"**Qu'il neige..."**_ Répondit Talphan, qui se fichait royalement de la réaction de l'autre ninja. _

_Celui-ci, commença a le contourner par la droite. A la grande surprise de la salle, Talphan frappa trois fois dans le vide, mais quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Une petite explosion et un nuage de fumée blanche se formit à coté de Talphan, et son adversaire se retrouva, par terre, juste à coté de lui. Talphan lui avait mis trois coup de poing au niveau de la gorge, et ça l'avait tué sur le coup. L'autre hommme n'était en fait qu'un clone qui vola en fumée lui aussi. Les deux coéquipiers du cadavre descendit, ils étaient stupéfaits de la victoire du Konohaien._

"**Comment as-tu fait pour le tuer?! La technique de son clan lui donnait un camouflage parfait, personne d'autre qu'un membre de son clan ne pouvait le voir!" **

_Talphan ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, et remonta à l'étage.Un certain garçon ne trouva rien de mieux que de crier pour exprimer sa surprise._

"**-Mais comment il à fait ça? Personne d'autre que lui ne l'a vu!**

**-Tu te trompe Naruto, les membres de la famille Hyuga l'on vu eux aussi. **

**-Quoi c'est vrai? HINATA, C'EST VRAI QUE TU L'A VU TOI AUSSI?"**

_C'était avec une discretion étonnante que Naruto demandait ça, Hinata, à l'autre bout de la salle, répondit en hochant la tête._

"**Bon, d'accord c'est pas le seul mais comment il a fait? C'est pas un Hyuga!"**

_Personne ne sut quoi lui répondre,il décida donc de demander à la personne concernée._

"**-Et dit toi, comment t'a fait pour voir l'autre?**

**-...**

**-Hey, je te parle!**

**-Ca sert à rien, s'il a pas envie de parler, il dira rien. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton équipe, tu perds ton temps.**

**-Oh, bon ben merci alors."**

_Naruto repartis, un peu déçu. Et là, il y eu un miracle, la chose la plus extraordinaire se produisit.._

"**Merci, Yumi."**

_C'était bel et bien Talphan qui venait de parler,Kyo le fixa, les yeux grand ouvert, et Yumi n'arrêta pas de sauté dans tous les sens._

"**Yeaaaah, c'est la première fois que Talphan dit merci à quelqu'un, et il l'a dit à moi! Moiiiii!! Nananinana!" **_Yumi fit une sorte de dance de la joie, avec un mélange de danse de la victoire, bref un grand n'importe quoi. Kyo n'en revenait toujours pas.Talphan venait de dire merci. C'était peu être un miracle ou alors..._

"**Nan, j'y crois pas!" **_S'exclama Kyo._

_Tous les deux le regardèrent comme s'il était fou._

"**Euh... t'es sur que ça va Kyo?" **_Demanda Yumi._

"**Oui, oui, c'est juste que... oh regardaient le prochain combat. C'est à Naruto de se battre." **_Répondit Kyo, qui évita de donner trop de détaillé pour sa réaction suprenante. Tous regardèrent le tableau d'affichage, c'était à Naruto de se battre, contre Kiba._

"**C'est une bonne chose, ce match là se déroulera normalement."**_ Commenta Talphan._

"**-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour la mission toi?**

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas, Kyo. Je disais juste que c'est une bonne chose. Ce match est assez important pour notre présent après tout...**

**-Bah oui, mais comme tu t'en fiche de notre présent...**

**-Dis pas n'importe quoi Kyo! Sa touche aussi Talphan, et beaucoup plus que nous! Il ne le montre pas c'est tout!"**

_Talphan haussa les épaules. En quoi cela pouvait-il bien le toucher plus que les autres? Un grand mystère. Surtout que Kyo interrompit la discution, en toussant bruyemmant, et en plaçant discrètement le mot 'amoureuse' entre deux toussement._

"**-Tu as dit quelque chose Kyo?**

**-Non, non..."**

_Talphan se retint de dire à Kyo qu'il était un véritable imbécile, et tous regardèrent le match qui se déroulait.Tout se passa normalement, Kiba fut alligné par __Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, et Naruto étonna toute la salle de sa victoire.Le prochain match opposa Hinata, face à Neji. Les deux membres de la famille Hyuga. Talphan, qui était toujours adossé au mur, s'appuya alors sur la rembarde de sécurité. Yumi et Kyo se regardèrent, aucun des deux ne voulaient dire à Talphan ce qu'ils pensaient._

**"****Talphan..."**_Commença Kyo._

**"****Ca ne sert à rien, je regarderais se match. Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empechera." **_Le coupa Talphan._

**"****Oui, tu a raison Talphan, mais promet nous de ne pas intervenir." **_Dit Yumi, inquiète de la suite des évenement.Talphan acquiessa d'un signe de tête. Et le combat débuta, avec une magnifique démonstration du talent de la famille Hyuga. Mais vint aussi la discussion très philosophique de Neji sur le, sois disant, destin tracé dès la naissance._

**"****Il a vraiment changé depuis cette époque."** _Commenta Talphan._

**"****-Oui, Hinata aussi, elle est bien plus sur d'elle maintenant.**

******-Oui..."**

_Tous se turent et Talphan serra la rembarde de sécurité.Hinata avait été touché au coeur mais elle était toujours debout.Kyo avait très peur, pas pour Hinata mais Talphan, sa réaction l'inquiètait énormément.Il y avait de quoi, lorsque la blessure de Hinata fut trop grande pour qu'elle continue le combat, Talphan avait broyé entre ses mains la barre de métal. Heuresement, il se retint d'intervenir. Ce qui soulagé ses deux coéquipiers. Le prochain match allait maintenant débuté, c'était au tour de Kyo de se battre contre..._

**"****Alors là, on a un sérieux problème..."**_ S'exclama Kyo._

**"****TU as un sérieux problème tu veux dire."**_Rectifia Yumi._

_... Gaara._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Les tours éliminatoires seconde parties:le début d'une belle cata...

_Le prochain match des tours éliminatoires allait opoosé Kyo à..._

"**-Nan mais je vais pas me battre, je déclare forfait!**

**-Oh, c'est dommage, j'aurai bien voulu te voir te faire écraser!"**

_... Gaara. La nouvelle apeura Kyo, mais elle fit tout de même rire ses deux coéquipiers. Kyo chercha des excuse pour se défiler._

**"Aie, j'ai une crampe!"** _Feingna t-il._

**"C'est ça oui, en attendant tu as un combat."** _Répondit Talphan, en le poussant délicatement par dessus la rambarde.Kyo s'écrasa mollement sur le sol, face la première.Yumi explosa littéralement de rire._

**"Avec ta tête de mouton mal réveillé, tu ferais mieux de te taire."** _Répondit séchement Kyo, qui se releva et enleva la poussière de ses vêtement.Yumi, vexée, se tut et croisa les bras en lui tirant la langue._

**"-Et pourquoi t'a fait ça Talphan? Tu veux ma mort?**

**-Tout juste, maintenant bats-toi!"**

_Kyo déglutit, il s'avança un peu vers le centre de l'arène. Gaara apparut devant lui, dans un nuage de sable. Talphan s'attendait à voir un très beau match, il pourrait aussi voir les différentes technique et faille dans le style de combat de Gaara. Après tous, pour vaincre le démon du sable, la puissance et la technique étaient indispensable._

**Il est mignon lui... comment tu veux que je me batte contre lui? Mes jutsu ne peuvent rien contre le sable, le sable n'a jamais été conducteur d'électricité. Et le taijutsu est inutile... Tu me le payera Talphan! _Pensa Kyo, qui cherchait un quelquonque moyen de touché Gaara.Ce n'était pas gagné mais il trouva quelque chose pour se motivé._**

**"Temari, si je gagne se match, tu sortiras avec moi?"** _Cria t-il en pointant du doigt la concernée._

**"Je serai même prête à payerais le diner si tu arrive à toucher Gaara... non mais quel crétin celui-là!"**_Répondit Temari, avec un entrain digne de celui de Shikamaru._

_Le match débuta, assez silencieusement. Gaara restait immobile, les bras croisé, et attendait que Kyo attaque. Kyo, justement,il ne bougeait pas.Il avait beau chercher dans toutes ses technique, il ne vouyait rien qui pouvait marcher contre Gaara. Le toucher, c'est tout ce qu'il avait à faire et il pourrait sortir avec Temari._

**"Je suis sur que cet imbécile crois qu'elle est sérieuse!"**_Commenta Yumi._

_Talphan acquiessa d'un signe de tête,il fixait Gaara du regard. Et n'attendait qu'une chose, voir comment Kyo allait s'en sortir._

**"Bon... j'ai plus trop le chois! Raiton Hipparu!"**

_Kyo créa une boule d'électricité jaune, de la taille d'un ballon de basket et la lança sur Gaara. Toute la salle fut surpris qu'il utilise lui aussi des technique de foudre, alors qu'il venait de Konoha. C'était la spécialité de Kumo, mais après tout, Kakashi utilisait bien le chidori! Un mur de sable se créa devant Gaara, qui bloqua la balle qui explosa littéralement dans le sable. _

**"Ca ne sert à rien! La défense de Gaara est impénétrable!"**_S'exclama Kankuro, comme pour mettre en garde l'adversaire de son frère._

**"Tu m'apprends rien, je sais bien que le sable le protège depuis sa naissance! Alors garde tes commentaires pour toi!"** _Répliqua séchement Kyo, qui semblait ne pas aimer qu'on le dérange en plein combat._

**"Oh, c'est bon...moi je dis ça , c'est pour aider!" **_Dédeigna Kankuro._

_Kyo reprit son séreiux, Gaara resta stoïque devant l'attaque de Kyo et l'intervention de Kankuro. Après une série de signe, Kyo retenta une nouvelle attaque._

**"Into no Raiton!"**

_Un long éclair bleu se forma le long du bras de Kyo, prenant la forme d'un fouet. Il le fit claquer dans l'air, le bruit qui en résultat ressemblait au bruit du tonnerre.Il redonna un coup en direction de Gaara, il était trop loin de lui pour le toucher, mais le fouet s'allongea jusqu'a toucher de nouveau le bouclier de sable.L'impact créa un trou dans le mur devant son adversaire.Il recommença l'opération à plusieurs reprise toujours sans parvenir à toucher sa cible._

**Je ne l'aurai pas comme ça! Il faut que je tente autre chose... mais oui bien sur!**

_Son fouet électrique s'évapora, et il compasa encore une série de signe en malaxant son chakra. Il posa la main au sol en cria:_

**"Raiton Ori den'kou!"**

_De grands éclairs sortirent du sol tout autour de Gaara, et se rejoignèrent juste au dessus de lui, formant un prison électrifier. Une personne normal ne pouvait pas passer entre deux barreaux sans se prendre une décharge puissante. Mais cela importait peu à Gaara, même s'il était bloquer, il pouvait quand même le toucher._

**"Maintenant, c'est le moment de vériter!"**

_La cage commença à se resserrer autour de Gaara, la protection de sable forma un dôme autour de lui, comme l'avait prévu Kyo. Lorsque les barreaux ne pouvaient plus avancer plus, il se lança alors à l'attaque. Il recommença son attaque Raiton Hipparu, en créant deux boule dans ses mains. Il sauta au dessus du dôme de sable, et lança ses boules à la vertical de Gaara, ouvrant un brèche dans la barrière. Il recommença une série de signe, à une vitesse assez impressionnante, et cria:_

**"Raiton Akakumo no den'kou!"**

_Un grand éclair rouge se forma au dessus de Kyo et de Gaara, et descendit à une vitesse folle. Il passa juste à côté de Kyo, et réussit a entrer dans le dôme avant que la brèche se referme. Le choc provoqua une explosion fracassante de lumière, qui éblouit tous les spectateurs et qui fit voler en éclat le sable et la cage d'éclair. Lorsque tous retrouvèrent la vue, ils virent Kyo, debout, complétement essouflé et Gaara, sur le sol... _

**"J'ai réussis!"**_ S'écria Kyo, ravi de voir que sa technique l'avait touché. Il allait peut être vraiment gagné le repas avec Temari._

**"Non, regards un peu mieux Kyo."** _Dit Talphan, qui cassa complétement le moment d'euphorie de son camarade. Mais il avait tout de même raison, le Gaara qui était sur le sol n'était qu'un clone d'argile qui commencait déja à s'effritait.Gaara réapparut, à plusieurs mètre de l'impact de l'éclair, et le sable se mit à entourer Kyo._

**C'est la fin, je n'ai plus de force... j'avais pourtant cru l'avoir réellement toucher. Où ai-je fais un erreur?**

_Le sable recouvrait maintenant la casi-totalité du corps de Kyo, seule sa tête dépassait du 'sarcophage du désert'._

**"Sabaku Sousou. " **_Dit Gaara, d'une voix totalement neutre.Le sable se resserra surKyo et... rien ne se produisit.La voix de Talphan résonna alors:_

**"-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir cet imbécile.**

**-Talphan? J'ai... perdu.**

**-Ce n'est rien."**

_Talphan venait de sauver Kyo, il avait passé son bras par dessus les épaules et l'aider à marcher. Il remontèrent tous les deux, tandis que l'arbitre annoncer la victoire de Gaara._

**"Bien joué Talphan! Sans toi, Kyo se serait fait broyer!" _S'exclama Yumi lorsque ses deux coéquipiers arrivèrent à son niveau._**

**"-Je l'avais dis après tout, je n'avais aucune chance face à lui!**

**-Peut être, mais tu t'es bien battu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu gagne, c'était prévisible que tu perde.**

**-Pourquoi m'as tu envoyer alors? Et puis qu'est ce que tu aurais dis si j'aurais gagné?**

**-Je voulais juste voir comment tu t'en sortait, c'est tous.**

**-Tu dis vraiment nimp mon pauvre Kyo! Aucun de deux ne peux battre Gaara! Et Talphan aurait du mal!**

**-Tu penses vraiment que j'y arriverais Yumi?**

**-Bien sur!" **_ Acquiessa Yumi, avec un large sourire, et ses habituelles petits sauts d'exitations._

_De son coté, Gaara remonta et se remit avec son équipe. Kankuro commenta l'intervention de Talphan._

**"-Il a un sacré culot de faire ça! **

**-Non, je ne trouve pas. Après tout, ça peut se comprendre qu'il veille sauver son coéquipier.**

**-Tu trouve? Il n'en donne pas l'impression. Et je ne l'ai même pas vu passer! C'était une technique?**

**-Je sais pas... En tout cas, il me plait bien.**

**-Après cette Uchiwa, tu prends ce type au cheveux vert et aux yeux bizar! C'est quoi qui t'attire chez eux?**

**-Je sais pas... le mystère et la classe peut être.**

**-Moué, l'attitude du mec qui se fout de tout tu veux dire?**

**-Taisez-vous tous les deux."** _Les coupa Gaara._

**"-Je ne lui en veux pas d'être intervenu, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai fait par plaisir...**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?**

**-Qu'il est a peut être des ordre.**

**-Hum... je vois, il faudra se méfier d'eux! Et tu lui doit un repas Temari.**

**-Quoi?? Tu crois vraiment que je vais acceptais de sortir avec ce type?**

**-Tu lui a promis.**

**-Mais il n'a pas réussit à toucher Gaara!**

**-On s'en fiche, comme ça tu pourras essayer de lui soutirer des informations!**

**-Gaara, tu ne vas pas acceptait ça?!**

**-...**

**-Raaaaah, je te hais Kankuro!"** _ Dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant de ses coéquipiers. Elle se dirigea vers l'équipe de Talphan lorsque le prochain match fut annoncer._

**"-Temari face à Ten Ten.**

**-Ouf... sauver par le gong!"**

_Temari descendit, son éventail géant sur le dos, Ten Ten la suivit. Du côté de nos trois protagonistes, des questions se posèrent._

**"J'ai pas réver, elle était en train de se diriger par là!"**_S'exclama Kyo._

**"Où tu vu jouer ça toi?"** _Demanda notre mouton rouge, perplexe._

**"-Bah, là! Elle venait par ici, surment pour me féliciter pour mon formidable match!**

**-Tu te fais des film...**

**-Non, je vous assure!"** _Tenta de s'expliquer Kyo mais il fut interromput._

**"Euh... excusez-moi."**_ C'était Jin. Nos trois ninjas le regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il venait faire là._

**"Je n'ai pu que constater, lors de votre combat contre Gaara, que vous utilisiez, vous aussi, les jutsu du type Raiton..."** _Commença t-il, un peu géné._

**"Oui, normalement ce n'est pas une affinité que l'on pratique couremment au village de Konoha."** _Le coupa Kyo._

**"Exactement, et j'aurais voulu savoir où avez vous appris à les maitriser. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien entendu."**_Finissa t-il, rouge comme une tomate. Il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise, il était peu être extremement timide._

**"-Ca te regarde? T'es de la police?**

**-Kyo... sois plus respectueux avec lui s'il te plait.**

**-Non!**

**-Bon... si c'est comme ça. Kyo fait partis du clan Taiki. Comme les Uchiwa avec les Katon, les Taiki ont les jutsu du type Raiton dans les gènes. Voilà qui devrait répondre à ta question."** _Dit Talphan, qui semblait décider à faire partir le plus vite possible Jin._

**"Je vous remercie... Talphan, c'est ça? Nous nous retrouvons lors de la troisième épreuve... Au revoir." **_Et il s'en alla rejoindre son équipe. Kyo ne se retint pas pour exprimer son mécontentement._

**"-Mais pourquoi tu lui as tout dit? Ca t'avance à quoi de lui balancer mon clan et mes affinité! T'avais qu'a lui dire notre technique secrète tant qu'on y est!**

**-Calme toi Kyo, Talphan voulais bien faire. Et tu as bien vu que ce pauvre garçon était mal à l'aise!**

**-Rien à foutre, il avait qu'a se démerder tous seul!**

**-Tu es vraiment méchant! **

**-Kyo... qu'est ce que ça peux te faire? Après tous, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret.**

**-Oui, mais qu'est ce que tu ferais si je disais de quel famille tu viens toi? **

**-Tu mangerais les pissenlits par la racine...**

**-On se calme vous deux! Kyo, ce n'est absolument pas la même chose et tu le sais très bien.**

**-Et en quoi?**

**-Talphan a été...**

**-Sa suffit Yumi!"** _S'écria Talphan, qui stoppa toutes les discutions avoisinantes.Yumi lança un regard noir à Kyo, s'il ne s'était pas emporter comme ça, peux être que cela ne serait pas arriver..._

**"Désolé..."**_Dit Yumi d'un toute petite voix devant un Talphan toujours aussi stoïque. Kyo regrétait de s'être emporté.C'est en tournant le regard vers le match qu'ils remarquèrent..._

**"C'est finis."** _Affirma Kyo. En effet,Temari s'était fait alligné par Temari. Pas une très grande suprise me direz-vous.Le plus surprenant, se fut surtout de la voir venir vers nos trois ninjas._

**"Hey, salut vous trois!"** _Lança t-elle d'un ton enjoué._

**"Salut Temari! Sa va bien? T'a fait un beau combat!"** _Répondit la seule autre fille._

** "Oui, tu t'es vraiment bien battu."** _Renchérit Kyo. Talphan, fidèle à lui même, ne dit rien._

_La chose la plus improbable se passa à peine 5 seconde après. Temari s'approcha doucement de Kyo et lui dit doucement:_

**"Toi aussi tu t'es bien battu. Tu m'a vraiment impressionner. Et pour ce dinner... tu es toujours partant?"**

_Yumi resta muette quelque seconde, Talphan haussa les sourcils, Kyo était au ange... Yumi pris le bras de Talphan et s'écria:_

**"Oh, viens je voulais te montrer un truc... par là!"**

_Et elle le tira assez loin pour que l'on n'entende plus nos deux tourteraux parler._

**"-Tu es d'une discrètion Yumi...**

**-Oh c'est bon! Et puis, il faut mieux le laisser seul, il sera peut être plus à l'aise.**

**-Cette imbécile va tous faire rater... du moins ça m'étonnerait qu'il y arrive.**

**-On peux toujours espèrer un miracle.**

**-Mouais... enfin, j'espère que ça va un peu le faire destresser. Il s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour la mission.**

**-Et toi pas assez, vous êtes tous les deux très différent en tout point.**

**-Je te crois sur parole... il dit des chose à des fois, je me demande où il va chercher tous ça.**

**-Ah bon? Quoi?**

**-Et bien, il a dit que... ahem, c'est pas important.Oh,Tiens le prochain match viens d'être annoncé."** _S'exclama t-il, changeant littéralement de sujet.Cependant,Yumi semblait tout de même intriguer par ce qu'avait dis Talphan, et l'homme au cheveux vert siffla doucement, tandis que les noms des deux prochains combatant allait être annoncer._

**"Et ben c'est génial... y aura que moi à la troisème épreuve."** _S'indigna Talphan._

**"J'ai quand même un chance de gagner! Mais comme j'ai pas le droit... bon, on se retrouve après le match."** _Lança Yumi, qui sauta tout de suite vous l'aurez compris, le prochain match aller opposé Yumi à..._

**"Galère! Je dois me battre contre une fille... Galère! C'est même pas une fille, c'est un mouton géant!"**

_... et oui, Shikamaru toujours aussi motivé dans la vie.On se demande vraiment comment il arrive à vivre en étant aussi flemmard. _

"T'es toujours aussi insupportable! Et je suis pas un mouton!" _Répliqua Yumi, elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir rentrer à l'hotel pour défriser ses cheveux... en attendant, elle allait devoir subir les sarcasme des autre encore un moment.Kyo revint à coté de Talphan, tandis que Temari retourna auprès de son équipe._

**"Alors?"**_Demanda Talphan._

**"-Quoi alors?**

**-Joues pas l'innocent.**

**-Bon ok... j'ai rendez-vous avec elle Vendredi.**

**-Oh... tu n'as pas tout fais raté?Tu m'impressionnes.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer?!**

**-Rien, rien. Regardons plutot le combat."**

_Le combat débuta donc, dans un état d'exitation le plus totale... Shikamaru semblait ravi de devoir se battre avec une fille... enfin, plutot avec un mouton, et Yumi était déçu de ne pas pouvoir se donner à fond. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela que Shikamaru fut le premier à attaquer avec son Kage mane. Kage mane que Yumi esquiva avec roue et salto très chorégraphié.Lorsque se fut au tour de Yumi d'attaquer au corps-à-coprs, le combat ressemblait maintenant à une vrai danse. Malgré son agilité et sa rapidité, Shikamaru ne put éviter tous les coups et se prit un coup de pied ventral, qui mit fin à leurs drôle de danse et le fit volé quelques mètres plus loin._

**"On va passer au chose sérieux!Baika no jutsu!"**

_Sous les yeux ébahit de tous le public, surtout de Chôji, et de Shikamaru, Yumi se transforma en une grosse boule dont seule les bras, les jambes et la cheveulure rouge dépassaient. Tous furent surpris d'apprendre que cette petite inconnue faisait partie du clan Akimichi._

**"Nikudan Sensha!"**

_Les bras, les jambes et la tête de Yumi se rétractèrent et elle commença à rouler en direction de Shikamaru, trop surpris pour réagir tout de suite. Il réussit tout de même à éviter l'attaque de son adversaire, qui heurta le mur et, étrangement, rebondit contre celui-ci.Après plusieurs tentative de Kage mane,toutes infructueuse, Shikamaru en conclut qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose. Continuait à esquiver jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit K.O. Cela ne mit que très peu de temps avant que notre grosse bouboule ne s'arrête, et que Yumi reprenne sa taille et son poid normal._

**"Wouaaaa, j'ai la tête qui touuuuuuurne!"** _S'exclama t-elle, allongé sur le sol, complétement désorientée. Elle se releva, avec beaucoup de difficultés et s'aperçu qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Shikamaru fit son petit numéro avec le shuriken, Yumi compris très vite où il voulais en venir._

**"Oh non pas le mur!"**

_Et si le mur, elle se le pris très violemment sur la tête. Et elle tomba au sol, dans les vappes. Shikamaru avait gagné son match, comme il aurai dût le faire. Talphan descendit récuperer sa coéquipière. Arrivé en haut, Yumi retrouva à peu près ses esprits._

**"Il y est pas aller de main morte, je vais avoir une belle bosse sur la tête maintenant!"** _S'écria t-elle en se frottant le front._

**"Bah, avec ta tes cheveux qui ont amortis le choque, te plains pas!"**_Lança Kyo._

**"Garde tes sarcasme pour toi s'il te plaît."** _Répliqua Talphan._

**"Bah si c'est comme ça, je m'en va! Je vais voir si y a pas un distributeur dans le coin... j'ai faim!"**_ Annonça t-elle en faisant volte face et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier._

**"-Je vais avec elle... elle risque de faire des idioties. Il faut mieux que tu reste là pour surveiller l'avancer des match.**

**-Ok pas de problème, je te tiens au courant si y a un problème qui en vaille la peine.**

**-Très bien."**

_Sur ces mots il fit lui aussi demi-tour et rattrapa Yumi. La seconde partie de l'examen de selection des chuunins était bel et bien finis pour nos trois ninjas. Mais ils leurs reste encore beaucoup à faire...et ils ne sont pas encore au bout de leurs surprise!_


End file.
